Feathers
by bloff
Summary: What did Jack and Ianto get up to for Ianto to think of that instead of his work.
1. Chapter 1

As Jack looked down at his team working, he caught a glimpse of Ianto, he couldn't help but remember the way he had been so different the night before, he had been happy, laughing, had let the mask he wore day after day fall to reveal the true Ianto Jones and Jack had to admit, the real Ianto Jones had a rather kinky brain. He shuddered, that thought always made him shudder, even if he and Ianto had been having a relationship since Suzie died… again, he had to keep reminding himself that. Oh god, Ianto was looking at him now, he couldn't face looking into those eyes, every time he did he could see what Ianto was thinking, and that type of thinking was sure to make it so he couldn't go out anywhere and would have to sit down, it was also something that would have to wait till after work. When he was finally brought out of his thoughts he couldn't see Ianto anywhere, until he heard a knocking on the conference room door and turned around to see the perfectly suited Ianto with a cup of coffee.

"What's it tonight?" He asked.

"Feathers" Ianto replied with a huge cocky grin.

He cursed to himself, it had to be feathers, he can stand anything but feathers and with Ianto being as hot as he is, add him with feathers and he didn't stand a chance. 'I'll have to practice' he thought to himself, so he picked up his coffee and couldn't help the image of a naked Ianto hovering over him and attacking him a feather, laughing uncontrollably. Oh Jack couldn't wait for all the others to go home so he and Ianto could have some fun.

As Ianto looked around the hub he noted that it was halfway clean so he didn't have much to do tonight, that was good as he already had everything planned out. He looked up at Jacks office and noticed that the captain was avoiding making eye contact, it wasn't as if Ianto was thinking of anything he could do to Jack, it was what he had already done to him that was making a huge smile that spread across his face, the images of Jack losing all control he had had just made him smile and reflect on just how that had happened, oh good nights. He decided that before he would have to go into hiding in the archives due to his thoughts arousing him, he thought he would make some coffee to get his mind off Jack. When he went into the kitchen he saw the stopwatch and quickly put it in his pocket so he couldn't think of when they had used that last, oh god he had to stop thinking about that. Only problem was when he was making the coffee his brain kept telling him it was time to think about Jack and all things he would like to do to him. As he knocked n the conference room door he could tell Jacks mind was elsewhere, so he knocked and went inside, as he handed Jack his cup of coffee Jack asked him.

"What's it tonight?"

"Feathers" He replied with his best cocky grin.

As he left the room he could almost hear Jack silently curse to himself, he knew Jack couldn't handle feathers, he would make Jack beg for him to stop when he would drape over him with the feather and laugh at the futile attempts Jack would make to get away, but of course, he would be tied to the bed unable to move and would have to endure every minute of the feather. So as he went down to the archives to hide out until the others went home, he was thinking of how his plan might be just a little to nasty, oh well, Jack liked it nasty, and he knew that. He couldn't wait until it was just them.


	2. Sequins

As Ianto started to clean the kitchen with his feather duster he was involuntarily pulled into a memory that made him laugh so loud Gwen shot him a funny look, he just continued cleaning, mesmerised by the feathers and the memories of how he had had Jack squirming and laughing and begging, even throwing the odd curse into the air as he had bound Jack to the bed making him unable to move around or even get lose, he couldn't even get the image of Jacks muscles moving underneath his skin and his body jumping slightly at each touch of the feather. Okay, he really ought not to be thinking along these thoughts while he's cleaning, he might drop and break something like a cup. He was just about finished cleaning the kitchen when Gwen came in but he just pushed her out telling her there would be coffee in a minute, so when he finished cleaning he went out into the hub and started cleaning there. That was until Jack came out and told the others to go home early as the all deserved it, and the fact nothing was happening that day, which he was all to happy to agree with, some time with Jack, he was just wondering what Jack would think of tonight, or rather this afternoon. He may have a kinky brain but his doesn't compare to Jack Harkness' he could be the ultimate when it came to that, and no doubt he would want revenge on the feather, oh happy memories, oh god maybe too happy memories, so he made a hasty retreat into the kitchen until the others left as he didn't want the others seeing him like this. When he heard the others leave, he made Jack a coffee and went up to his office after about 10 minutes.

From the scene that greeting him, he almost dropped the coffee in sheer fright, so instead he burst out laughing, even crying as he did so.

"What are you wearing?" He asked when he finally calmed down.

"Clothes"

"With Sequins,!" he nearly burst out laughing again so instead adopted a huge smile. "On all your clothes, which is only a pair of boxers!"

"Do you know how long it took me to put sequins on two pairs of boxers!"

He suddenly lost his smile, "Two pairs sir?"

"Yeah, here is your pair!" And now it was Jack's turn to smile as he brought a pair of black boxers with millions of sequins on them.

"You must be kidding, I thought it was your turn to be kinky, not… weird!"

"This is kinky, think of the things you can do with sequins!" Jack told him, this then made up for the lost smile as he decided to run.

He had finally finished with these bloody sequins. He still couldn't get the feel of the bloody feather out of his mind, the way that Ianto had made it slid down his body had made his spine tingle and his jerk, it was pure torture as well as sheer bliss. Oh how he was going to get his pay back, he still couldn't believe he'd been defeated by a feather, he had come across the slytheen and won, so how does a feather nearly kill all his senses, it just wasn't fair. Sequins had seemed a good idea, they can feel nice as well as nasty, this was going to be fun, the only problem was getting the children out of the way. He stepped out of his office and told the others to go home for the rest of the day since nothing was happening, he also made perfect care not to look at Ianto with the feather duster in hand or all the wonderful and weird thoughts about feathers and sequins would come crashing into his head. He decided to get changed now as Ianto would be making him a coffee and would be about 10 or 15 minutes. So he got the clothing with sequins on and slipped his braces off, undid his buttons and let the shirt fall to the ground, he then lifted his under shirt of and unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the ground, but before he did anything else he decided to pick his clothes off the floor and dumped tem under his desk, he then slipped his boxers down and put on the sequined boxers. He could see Ianto coming up to his office so he stood near the door, put his hands on his hips as he quickly became hard at the sight of Ianto and the memories. This would be fun.

3 hours later he heard Ianto shout "Jack, where did you put my non sequined boxers?"

He just smiled, the pterodactyl would like her new toy, that was until Ianto finds them then probably kills him, but it would be worth it to see Ianto shift around all day with sequins on his boxers.

Title: Sequins  
Auther: bloff16  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: 15 for implied things  
Summary: It's the day after the feathers and Jack has revenge planned.  
Disclaimer: Notmine, BBCs As Ianto started to clean the kitchen with his feather duster he was involuntarily pulled into a memory that made him laugh so loud Gwen shot him a funny look, he just continued cleaning, mesmerised by the feathers and the memories of how he had had Jack squirming and laughing and begging, even throwing the odd curse into the air as he had bound Jack to the bed making him unable to move around or even get lose, he couldn't even get the image of Jacks muscles moving underneath his skin and his body jumping slightly at each touch of the feather. Okay, he really ought not to be thinking along these thoughts while he's cleaning, he might drop and break something like a cup. He was just about finished cleaning the kitchen when Gwen came in but he just pushed her out telling her there would be coffee in a minute, so when he finished cleaning he went out into the hub and started cleaning there. That was until Jack came out and told the others to go home early as the all deserved it, and the fact nothing was happening that day, which he was all to happy to agree with, some time with Jack, he was just wondering what Jack would think of tonight, or rather this afternoon. He may have a kinky brain but his doesn't compare to Jack Harkness' he could be the ultimate when it came to that, and no doubt he would want revenge on the feather, oh happy memories, oh god maybe too happy memories, so he made a hasty retreat into the kitchen until the others left as he didn't want the others seeing him like this. When he heard the others leave, he made Jack a coffee and went up to his office after about 10 minutes.

From the scene that greeting him, he almost dropped the coffee in sheer fright, so instead he burst out laughing, even crying as he did so.

"What are you wearing?" He asked when he finally calmed down.

"Clothes"

"With Sequins,!" he nearly burst out laughing again so instead adopted a huge smile. "On all your clothes, which is only a pair of boxers!"

"Do you know how long it took me to put sequins on two pairs of boxers!"

He suddenly lost his smile, "Two pairs sir?"

"Yeah, here is your pair!" And now it was Jack's turn to smile as he brought a pair of black boxers with millions of sequins on them.

"You must be kidding, I thought it was your turn to be kinky, not… weird!"

"This is kinky, think of the things you can do with sequins!" Jack told him, this then made up for the lost smile as he decided to run.

He had finally finished with these bloody sequins. He still couldn't get the feel of the bloody feather out of his mind, the way that Ianto had made it slid down his body had made his spine tingle and his jerk, it was pure torture as well as sheer bliss. Oh how he was going to get his pay back, he still couldn't believe he'd been defeated by a feather, he had come across the slytheen and won, so how does a feather nearly kill all his senses, it just wasn't fair. Sequins had seemed a good idea, they can feel nice as well as nasty, this was going to be fun, the only problem was getting the children out of the way. He stepped out of his office and told the others to go home for the rest of the day since nothing was happening, he also made perfect care not to look at Ianto with the feather duster in hand or all the wonderful and weird thoughts about feathers and sequins would come crashing into his head. He decided to get changed now as Ianto would be making him a coffee and would be about 10 or 15 minutes. So he got the clothing with sequins on and slipped his braces off, undid his buttons and let the shirt fall to the ground, he then lifted his under shirt of and unzipped his trousers and let them fall to the ground, but before he did anything else he decided to pick his clothes off the floor and dumped tem under his desk, he then slipped his boxers down and put on the sequined boxers. He could see Ianto coming up to his office so he stood near the door, put his hands on his hips as he quickly became hard at the sight of Ianto and the memories. This would be fun.

3 hours later he heard Ianto shout "Jack, where did you put my non sequined boxers?"

He just smiled, the pterodactyl would like her new toy, that was until Ianto finds them then probably kills him, but it would be worth it to see Ianto shift around all day with sequins on his boxers.


	3. Stopwatch

He couldn't look Jack in the face! No matter how much he tried, them sequins were just too much yesterday, he could feel them, seeing as Jack had got rid of his boxers he still had them horrible things on though, yes Jack was right, in some cases they were sort of kinky when your lover lays you down on a desk and starts biting and nibbling at the sequins, god that's such a turn on, every time he goes for a piss now he can feel the sequins on his skin and remembers the way Jack had them both pinned to the desk, rubbing the upgraded boxers on each other, which didn't help his erection any. God he needed good payback, something that was better than these weird sequins! He needed something good, the stopwatch, he would use the stopwatch!

2 hours later: He was going up into Myfanwys nest when he saw something that looked vaguely familiar, he defiantly knew them, they were blue, torn to shreds…. And they were his boxers, ohh, Jack was going to die for this, Jack was going to get something he didn't even knew existed. He fed Myfanwy and cleaned out her nest, much to her dislike, she seemed to have acquired a little bit of a taste for him, guess that means he'd have to wear gloves now, Jack was defiantly going to die, no ifs, buts, or maybes, about it.

3 hours later: He was staring at the coffee machine with a huge grin and suppressed laughter as Jack told the others it was time to go home, he had had to throw them boxers out, there was no saving them, they were his favourite pair too, he had got them for his birthday! Oh but did he have a plan for Jack, he had decided after he had found his boxers that he would get Jack in the water pool and then up in his office, in the water pool he would have Jack with his hands handcuffed and kneeling in the water, possibly blindfolded, he hadn't decided that part yet, but he knew Jack would not recognise the stuff that would get thrown on his back and down his boxers, cause that's all he'll be wearing. He would then get Jack to go to his office and get cleaned up and that he would be up in a minute. Oh he loved his plan today. Then Jack walked in and brought him out of his thoughts for a while.

He couldn't help it, he just had to laugh every time he saw Ianto, he was always squirming, oh what hw did to the young Welshman last night was something he would always remember, hearing Ianto squeak every time he went down to the sequined boxers he had eventually been able to pry on the Welshman, after a 5 minute run to catch up to him. He could still feel the way Ianto's hardness had gone through both pair of sequined boxers and pushed on his hard dick. It was worth every minute of chasing when Ianto had thought he would only be wearing them for a few minutes, not the rest of the night and the next day, but he had to admit, he didn't think they would have such kinky properties, especially the way Ianto was squirming and with the sequins it was making him hard already, and that was last night, did he want to know what it was tonight.

2 hours later: Oh no, Ianto was going into Myfanwys nest, he guessed it was inevitable, but would that make tonight worse or non existent, he just wasn't sure, yeah the boxers were Ianto's favourite but the young survive when things like that happen, only problem was, is will the Welshman take advantage of his forgiveness if he has to give it, NO, he would never beg for forgiveness, he may beg during sex, but not for anything else.

3 hours later: He decides it's time to send the others home so he and Ianto can be by themselves, surprisingly, he was nervous as he walked up to Ianto who was staring at the coffee machine with an obvious smile on his face. What he didn't expect was for Ianto to strip him down to his boxers and to push him into the water pool and handcuff him, the next thing he felt was a sticky something sliding down his back, then some got pushed into his boxers, that so wasn't right, but it felt okay, maybe this was Ianto's idea of kink tonight. That was until he spotted the stopwatch on the side of a desk!


	4. Outside

He could not believe what that Welshman had done, he guessed he deserved it! But cold chicken curry down your back AND boxers, that was not fair, even if it was his fault Ianto's favourite pair of boxers got half eaten by Myfanwy. Well, he had to admit the stopwatch was quite nice, timing me to do all these things that I would never have thought off! Some to nasty to name shudders last night was fucking awesome, well, after the chicken curry bit, he really needs to repay Ianto for that bit. Only problem was, every time he looked at the Welshman he could remember the feel of the stopwatch when it was pressed against his back as he was pressed up against his desk with a very hot looking Welshman in between his legs. Oh, happy memories, right, how to get Ianto back for the chicken curry! He stole a look at the young man and decided almost immediately, he wouldn't need any objects for this, well; maybe a bottle of lube, but that was about it. He went down to ask for a coffee but instead got a call from the others, Weevil time, why was the call never Ianto time.

2 hours later: He so didn't feel like doing anything with Ianto as he got out the SUV, he was shattered, maybe his idea would have to wait? Oh well, Ianto would understand wouldn't he? But all thoughts like that were banished out of his mind when he saw Ianto standing at the coffee machine, the Welshman's ass looking like heaven in that suit! Maybe he does have enough energy to be Captain Jack, great lover on tall buildings, he liked tall buildings, they made him think he couldn't be betrayed ever again, that he was watching over the people. But now he had Ianto and the sexy Welshman was going to get a little something on top of one of his favourite buildings.

1 hour later: He had got Ianto to the top of the building but then it came to taking off his clothes in the middle of the day, Ianto was totally against it, which, in turn got him as hard as a brick as he tried to catch Ianto and take his clothes off. It turned out that he had to rip them off him so god knows what they'd have to do to get back to the hub. He guessed that was payback in its own way, now, to make Ianto enjoy outside sex.

He didn't know if what he did was a little nasty, pouring chicken curry down Jacks back and boxers, well the older man deserved it, now Jack knows better than the mess with an unhappy Welshman. Anyway it wasn't as if he didn't get a good time last night, Jack had been squirming and was absolutely gorgeous in the light of his office, wanking himself off as the slow ticking off the stopwatch followed Jacks movements, it was enough to have got him leaking and nearly exploding in his trousers. But he was dreading what Jack had planned for that night, or maybe he would send the others home early, oh god, he was really getting nervous at what Jack had planned…. SHIT!

It would be something he didn't like, he knew that, and the only thing Jack knew he didn't like was having sex on top of a building! Oh my god, Jack was coming so he turned to the coffee machine and to his delight, heard the others calling Jack because of a Weevil.

2 hours later: He could almost sense that something was wrong with Jack as soon as he entered and he thought he might as well do something to lighten hid bosses mood , so he leaned across the coffee machine, making his ass stick out in that way that got the captain hard or drooling! He knew he would pay for this kind of action later but Jack needed it, so he tried to make himself look as delicious enough for Jack before going down with the coffee he had just made.

1 hour later: Jack thought he had managed a big feat as he had gone to the top of a building, he made it look like he didn't know what was happening but really was nervous, trying not to show it. By the time Jack had started trying to take of his clothes, he thought he would make it harder for him by running away, which only served a purpose of ripping his good suit, and now he didn't know how he was going to get back to the hub, guess that was Jacks payback. But hey, who knew, maybe outside sex with Jack might be fun, as his mam always used to say 'you wont now unless you've tried it'!


	5. Shower

He really had to get Jack back for that stunt he pulled on the roof of a building, yeah it had been sexy and a massive turn on, but he just didn't do outside performances, even if it had been hot with a cool breeze going over them as they had their bodies tangled, he knew what this meant, no objects anymore, it was the place that was the kink. When he went up into the hub to make some coffee, he noted that everyone was silent and working, so he looked up to Jacks office just to see the older man staring at him, he decided to make making coffee a pleasurable experience to anyone that was watching, seeing as he had had to run back to the hub with Jacks greatcoat wrapped around him AND nearly getting stopped by the cops! So he leant over the machine to get the beans he had put behind there that morning, making sure his ass was right up in the air, he then made the movements of his hands on the beans almost erotic, it was turned him on, so he didn't have to guess what Jack was going through. He had made the coffee as pleasurable as he could to all eyes watching, but of course, they were only Jacks, with saved a lot of explaining. But as he gave jack his coffee, he decided on the kink.

"Shower" He said into Jacks ear. He could feel and see Jacks astonishment at the idea, and that was the way it was meant to be.

He knew exactly what he was going to do, he would make sure he was in one of the showers when the others go home, so Jack would have to come looking, besides, he already has an idea as to where, so he would let Jack come in the shower with him but he will not let the older man touch him unless he says so, so to cause jack further torture he will be slowly washing his body so Jack can see, and never even touch Jack unless it to slap his hand away, he would make sure jack couldn't stand what he was doing to him so he would lose control, that was always his favourite side to the Captain.

3 hours later: He walked into the showers waiting for Jack to come down, and as it happened, 4 minutes after he had entered the shower, jack had come in, now it was time for the older mans torture, the second for the day, he had a very good track record today!

He was sure Ianto would try and get him back really hard after the way Jack had left the young Welshman yesterday, having to run back to the hub in his greatcoat, he had had to run away from Ianto when The young man had told him about the police, if only he had been there, but the rooftop was quite nice, with a warm sun and a cool breeze floating past them as he had the Welshman pinned underneath his own body, making it impossible for the other man to move. But of course, it was time for coffee and Ianto was a calling, Jack could tell Ianto knew he was watching him, so he just sat back and enjoyed, literately, the Welshman was basically parading himself around like a man out to prove a point… or to make anyone who was watching get aroused at the things Ianto was doing. He watched as Ianto brought his coffee up and say in his ear.

"Shower"

Even though he was half hard by the coffee making, this was a definite way to make his cock throb with arousal. All he could do was give a couple of expressions without moaning right there, with would only prove to Ianto's advantage, and he knew that.

Just what was Ianto going to do to him in the shower. When Ianto left he could finally moan out his pleasure as he didn't have to think Ianto would get the advantage. He was wondering however what this great plan in the shower was, maybe Ianto was going to make him wash the young body he craved. Or maybe the Welshman would have him up against the tiles? Who knew.

3 hours later: He then decided it was time for the others to go home so he and the beautiful body downstairs could have some time alone, so as he called to the others to pack there things and leave, in the politest way possible of course. Oh shit! Ianto was rubbing off on him.

As he made his way down to the showers he could hear one of them one so he stripped in front of it and decided to go in, when he did, he saw Ianto, with hair sticking to his forehead, washing his body ever so slowly, it was then that Jack could feel himself get hard, Damn it, how can one extremely sexy Welshman do that to him, it just wasn't fair. Oh, wait, now he knew what Ianto was up too and two can play at that game!


End file.
